Discovery of the Temple: Mavis' Treasure Hunt!
Discovery of the Temple: Mavis' Treasure Hunt! is an anime-only event that takes place during the Zerø arc.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 268 Prologue After they've set off from Tenrou Island in search for the Blue Skull Guild to retrieve the Tenrou Jade, Mavis keeps exploring the ship alongside Zera and starts interfering with the crew's work. Later, Mavis sees a pod of dolphins and jumps impulsively into the water to join them. The young girl then rides one of them and sets off for an exploring adventure. While she's admiring the coral reefs, Mavis glances at a mysterious temple on the sea's ground. She then returns to the ship and puts on Magic Diving Equipment in order to search the ancient temple for treasures in an attempt to help her new friends with their financial crisis. The Discovery Mavis dives once again and reaches the said temple, where she recognizes the patterns on its walls from the ancient Kuril civilization. She keeps swimming around the halls until she reaches a dead end. After noticing a discolored statue, she pushes it, thus unlocking a secret shrine. She then finds herself in front of twelve huge statues with various animal's heads facing different directions, much to her surprise. In the middle of the shrine, she finds an altar, with ancient Kurilic writings on its bottom, assuming it gives off a hint to the treasure. Mavis manages to understand the writings which turns out to be a warning to those who enter "the house of Kuril God". Mavis, frightened by what she has read, is attacked by a shark-like sea monster. The beast continues ramming into her, with the young girl covering it's eyes with starfishes, leading the monster to bump into walls, resulting in critical damage to the shrine. The beast rises once again and charges at the young girl, only to be stopped by Yuri's Bazooka. As Mavis takes shelter, Warrod traps the beast with his Net Launcher, but in vain as the monster breaks free and attacks the hunters, bumping into the wall once again. The three hide together, with Yuri reproaching Mavis for going on her own. As they think for a way to get out, Mavis notices something regarding the writing, asking Yuri and Warrod to entrust her with the translation while they try to hold the monster away. Eventually, though Mavis concludes that all the statues should face the same direction towards the altar. Therefore, she turns the effigies' heads towards it. With, all the statues now gazing towards the altar, nothing really happens, much to their concern. The beast charges at them once again, and the statues start sinking as the altar readies to explode. It is then revealed that it's a trap set to annihilate all the intruders, and Mavis happens to have set it in motion. Moments later, the whole temple bursts, sending the three divers away to the surface. Aftermath Back at the ship, the two men reprimand Mavis, although not forgetting that she saved them. They then show Mavis and Zera some jewelry that they got from the adventure, with Mavis additionally revealing that she obtained a gold crown. She then gives it to them as a method to fund their journey, later setting sail to Magnolia once the winds picked back up. References Navigation Category:Event Category:Anime Exclusive Events